Christmas
In Star Stable Online, every December players have special Christmas preparations to do. The snow will come to the game, as well as chirstmas shops and quests . They are only available during December until Christmas, and they might be left in the game for about two weeks after Christmas for those who were not able to complete the quests. History The first Christmas event started on November 28, 2012. In this update, snow covered the grounds of Jorvik and many quests involving preparing for Christmas were released. Additionally a temporary Christmas shop was released in Moorland December 12th of that same year. On November 27, 2013 Christmas came to the newly released Jarlaheim and with it came the updates of Santa by the fountain in Jarlaheim and the introduction of Fragments of Christmas and Christmas Wishes, allowing users to collect enough Wishes to exchange them to Santa in return for a present with randomized event gear, clothing, and horse treats. Among the regular updates of the 2013 celebrations, on December 11, 2013, SSO released Lucia Dresses and Head Candle Wreaths representing St. Lucia's Day. From then on St. Lucia's day was celebrated in tandem with Christmas. In the December 18, 2013 update, SSO released a quest with Santa, involving players riding in Santa's sleigh to deliver presents. The next year on December 22, SSO released an update allowing users to transform their starter horses into Reindeer with a powder received from a quest. Along with all of the regular Christmas updates in 2015, on December 13, SSO released it's first Advent Calendar, allowing users to get special items and codes in the countdown to Christmas. Everything stated relatively the same the next year but on November 29, 2017, Star Stable released the biggest overhaul to the Christmas Celebrations with the introduction of the Christmas village. All of the usual quests were not released, Snow no longer covered Jorvik (although Christmas Decorations were still added) and Fragments of Christmas were replaced with just Christmas Wishes. In this update users could ride a sleigh to A Magical Christmas Market to participate in Christmas Activities. Appearance of Jorvik During the Christmases from 2012 to 2016 Christmas, Jorvik was covered with a white blanket of snow and the trees' leaves turned white. The roads had a bit of snow on the edges of the stones and in some places it would snow. While snow stopped falling on Jorvik starting in 2017, Christmas decorations like Christmas trees, ornaments, lights, etc, still dot the Landscape. Before the 2017 update players could also help decorate some areas, like Silverglade Village. Quests In the Christmases between 2012 and 2016, a few Christmas quests were released. Some of the NPCs including Steve, The Councilman in Silverglade Village, Will and some others, will have special quests for you the player to do. These quests included things such as helping put up a Christmas tree in Silverglade Village and then decorating it, making gingerbread cookies for the people in town, making christmas sausages, catching enchanted Yule Goats, and many more. Starting in 2017 these quests were no longer available and the quests introduced involved collecting presents, catching enchanted gifts, running a christmas race, and hunting down hidden elves. Gifts and rewards In the 2012-2016 Christmases, Santa Claus in Jarlaheim gave away presents (random event Clothes & gear, and horse treats) for Christmas wishes, which are made up of three Christmas wish fragments. There were also special Christmas shops which sold Christmas outfits and gear. After the player also finished the preparation quests in Silverglade, they received some extra clothes. With the introduction of the Christmas Market, all of the previous quests were removed and so christmas gear and clothing from past christmases were released for purchase in the stores around the market. Additionally for completing quests in the village, Players will receive "Christmas Wishes" which they can exchange for current gear, clothing, and accessories found in a special cave. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Events